


Mischief and Mayhem

by JayneW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutants, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneW/pseuds/JayneW
Summary: Samantha Ascher has had three loves in her lifetime.  Each one of them has affected her in a unique way.





	Mischief and Mayhem

On July 1st in a hospital in Kansas I was born. From that day forward I was a problem child. I’m pretty sure I came out of the womb and began ruining everyone’s lives. At least that’s how it feels.

MY mother was doing her scientific postdoctoral work at Wichita State. Kansas. Which was weird because she was actually an a citizen of the UK. Not important. Anyway, my mother was brilliant. She worked with alternative energy and fuels. Helping the country move away from nuclear and coal power and work towards other types of green energy.

My mother was married to a man named John Ascher. Now John was also a scientist. A good friend of my mother’s whom she decided to marry. I say that because it’s no love story. I think they were just really good friends who could tolerate each other. Alternative fuels and crop science go together like peas and carrots, and that is a thing you know now.

I have three brothers. I am the youngest and the only girl. Matthew is the oldest. Military man. Now disabled vet. That’s another story too. Mark and John David are twins. I am quite convinced that these two were switched at the hospital. John David is pretty smart, not like Mom and I were smart, but smart enough. Mark is as dumb as a box of rocks. If they didn’t look almost exactly alike you’d swear mom brought home the wrong baby. Maybe she just brought home the wrong twins.  
I’m weird. I’ve been homeschooled since I was 5. I spent one day in a classroom. It was not a good day.

So I spent the next few years of my life with various tutors. My mother taught me some. My stepfather occasionally took the reigns. But the majority of teaching I got was from a slew of young college aged SHIELD agents.

I knew about these agents because when I was pretty young my parents didn’t do a great job of hiding things from me. The real important stuff yeah, but more minor things like this not so much.

I have to be homeschooled because I’m a mutant.

There is a portion of the SHIELD database dedicated to mutants. It’s long, lengthy, and really not all that interesting. You see, mutants have special abilities. However, they aren’t heralded as wondrous beings like superheroes are. No matter how much Charles Xavier pushes his agenda, mutants are looked down upon.  
We currently exist in a society that you just don’t tell if you happen to be a mutant. The superheroes, the ones that are made, are currently at odds about the accords.  
Now don’t get me wrong, if you were a really good liar you could probably get someone to believe you were a superhero. That is if a) they didn’t get a dna sample and b) your mutation wasn’t extremely weird. I once met a guy who could turn blue and squirt ink out of his butt. Not exactly superhero material.

I’m one of the lucky ones I guess. My power is telekinesis. For the layperson, it’s not ESP. Telekinesis involves the manipulation of matter. And it’s not a perfect science.

If there was a god, he must have a fabulous sense of humor. I can manipulate matter all right. Or rather, I can move it, and break it apart, and levitate it and throw it without touching it. But there’s a stipulation. If it’s living I can’t do anything with it. SO there’s no throwing cows, no making people who are attacking me freeze in place. But I can toss your car across the street if you’d like, just don’t blame me if it’s not in the shape you want it to be in.

I also heal quickly. It’s not that I can’t die, sadly, but I can get really hurt. If the trauma is too great, my body goes into shut down so it can heal. Takes longer, but worth it. Most of the time it's just injuries that are really annoying. Just remember, if I ever come up to you and ask you to help relocate my shoulder, just do it.

I was told I was smart. I guess one point away from genius IQ. My mother was high level genius. 

So yeah I’m smart, but I’m also extremely distractible. I’m easily bored. And if see something shiny there’s a good chance I’m going to go check it out.  
My mother died when I was 11. I wasn’t there when it happened. I was in Kansas and she was in Arizona. Closed casket funeral. I guess the lab basically exploded. Explosion=not pretty to look at. Maybe I just didn’t get good closure. Or maybe I’m just crazy. Maybe both.

When I was at the funeral I was a mess. And I saw something I shouldn’t have. When the casket was being loaded into the ground, I saw a man standing up by the trees. I couldn’t see him well enough to distinguish his face, but somehow I knew that he had to be my father. 

I tried to run to go catch him, just to see his face, but one of my brothers knocked me down and sat on me. So naturally the retaliation I had to come up with was ripping tombstones out of the ground and creating chaos.

My oldest brother carried me away, put me in a car, and drove me into the woods. Eventually we arrived at the Xavier School for the Gifted.

Now before I go any further let me explain some things.  
1) John Ascher is not my father. He’s an absent minded professor who means well, but most of the time his head in buried in the realm of crop science.  
2) I don’t know who my biological father is. I’m not sure if anyone does. Apparently my mother went through a time where she slept with a lot of scientists. Surprise! That's where I came from!  
3) For many years I believed that John David and Mark were my brothers. They are not.  
4) Matthew is my biological brother. Like me he is also a mutant.  
5) My mother was a telepathic. To a point.  
To make a long story short here’s the scoop. My stepfather decided to relinquish his parental rights. Nice huh? I stayed at the Xavier school for about a year. I’m not saying I flunked out, but it wasn’t a pleasant experience. Plus a lot of things happened that I’ll explain later on in the story.

After the Xavier debacle I was put into SHIELD’s version of foster care. This is because my mother was SHIELD *surprise*. And there were some shady things that affected me because I was the only mutant in the family that was any sort of threat. More on that later.

Eventually I finished all of the requirements to enter college at the ripe old age of 16. I enrolled at Empire State to take classes. I had no idea what I wanted to do. Something science related. Or math. Or… sorry, something shiny. Actually I wanted to do all the things. That’s the problem, you can’t do all the things. You have to PICK something.

Thus began my journey of being the perennial student and SHIELD’s problem child.

My first couple of months of college were good. I did well in my classes and pretty much kept to myself. Except for this one guy. He was a year older than me and well off. He went to a neighboring school. Ivy League. 

He was also kind of weird, like me. I like weird, weird friends suit me well.

His name was Justin, and I met him on a really icy day. He more or less fell and split his head open. He needed 11 stitches. He had really cool glasses. I do have a thing for guys with glasses.

So Justin and I eventually started hanging out. He wasn’t suave or smooth, he was kind of an ass. Since I have brothers who are also asses I knew how to deal with Justin. So for the duration of our college career we hung out, helped each other with homework, watched a lot of movies, the typical college experience.

My junior year something bad happened. I was attacked. I’m not talking a guy came around the corner and tried to mug me. I mean a psychotic murder type thing. A guy came charging into my dormitory and came at me. I was stabbed hard in the back with a knife unlike anything I’d ever seen before. 

I should have died. I mean yeah the whole healing thing and blah blah blah. But Justin came in the nick of time. He shot the bastard. He still got away, but he shot him. 

Did I mention that Justin is an expert marksman? He’s losing his eyesight though, so it’s more of a Luke use the force type thing than anything else. 

The stab wound? Well it was deep, but obviously I lived. Justin and I were real close after that night. Eventually I got a tattoo to cover the wound. It’s a mandala with beautiful colors. Just a reminder that something beautiful can come out of bad things.

Anyway my life completely changed after that night. All of a sudden I had agents hanging around. I wasn’t allowed to be a normal kid anymore. All because this Blackwell guy wanted to kill me.

I didn’t understand and honestly I didn’t really want to. I decided that maybe Empire State wasn’t for me. I applied and got into a school in California.  
That was a bad decision.

And Justin? Well… we liked each other a lot. But neither of us knew it at the time. Hell Justin couldn’t decide if he liked girls or boys better. In the end he married a bitchy law student named Jacinda Loveless. Yes, that is her name. You can’t make this stuff up!

What else do you need to know for this story? Justin stayed in New York and I moved to Cali. It didn’t go well.

A few years I moved back to New York because my brother lived there. And I liked New York. 

Eventually I ran into Justin, I was working as a waitress because poor. Eventually we struck up a friendship and obtained an internship at his company, Hammer Industries. 

So you’re seeing where this is going. Eventually I do get the guy, but it’s a bumpy road that doesn’t fit in real well here.  
Basically what I’m trying to say is that there were three guys who affected my life greatly. I’m glad all of them were in it, and it certainly has been an interesting ride.  
Justin was scary smart, but book smart, so his decision making skills? Quite questionable. But I could be silly with him. We appreciate all the same movies, music, we like to do a lot of the same things. He gets me, and I get him. He’s not perfect. He’s quit smoking about 4000 times. He gets caught in lies again and again. But hey, is anyone really perfect? I know I’m not.

Steve Rogers, whom you’ll read about in another chapter, IS the perfect guy. We’re talking 6 foot two of pure cinnamon roll. He’s muscular, handsome, and would go to the ends of the earth for you.

The thing is, he’s a nice guy. He’s also… boring. 

That’s not reflection on Stevie, ok? He’s going to make someone very happy someday. Someone who likes to do the things he does. He’s a wonderful friend, and I do love him, just not the way he would like me to love him.

Sad…

The third one is what I call the dark horse. This story you’re about to read deals with this guy. You’re going to hate him. And you’re going to think I am completely psychotic for even hanging out with the guy. But the weirdest, wildest stuff happened in this relationship, and it’s a terrific story. Oh and he’s deeply flawed. But I want you to understand that everyone has flaws. No one is 100% good or 100% evil. Keep that in mind, ok?

And in that vein let’s go back to me. Did I ever say my name? My name is Samantha Juliette Ascher. I’m a mutant. 5’2” of pale whiteness with clown red hair and green eyes. I like my eyes. I have a love hate relationship with my hair. It has a mind of it’s own, and I’m pretty sure it has no iq. My lips are nice too, I guess if you like lips.

I’m also highly ADD. If I’m not interested in something I have zero attention span. This is why I hate to be idle. SO I’m always reading a book or doing something to keep me busy. I drink way too much caffeine and I have trouble with booze. Also I don’t know when to shut up. I mean at first you may think I’m shy. I’m like a car, I have to warm up before I really let loose. So my mouth gets me in trouble. And my head? It’s so full of garbage that I come off sounding more like a drunk frat girl than a scientist working on her doctorate most days.

So when this story starts, I was living in New York, Astoria, Queens. I was crashing on my brother’s couch while I worked on my graduate studies. It was a good deal-the couch pulled out. There was always frozen pizza. My brother was rarely around because he worked weird shifts at the hospital. It wasn't a bad deal.

As part of my graduate program I did work for SHIELD. Now the university thought I was doing work study for a professor. They never caught on. I’m sure Professor Nick Fury would have wanted to give them an ear full of my motherfucking filing issues.

So when Steve Rogers came out of the ice, I was there. I mean not literally there. Just with SHIELD. I tutored him, I got him back on par with history. Sort of.  
Then the whole Loki thing started. And my life changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1/? Do I put that here?


End file.
